UNDERPATIENCE
by smrehd
Summary: UNDERTALE AU fic. the 8 humans were swapped, and light blue soul is the last one!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this AU, the 'Eight humans' were swapped. But their souls were the same as the original.

Here's that list:

Frisk is the 1st fallen human. They replaced Chara.

Chara is the 2nd. They replaced cyan soul.(patience)

Justice is the 3rd. He replaced orange soul.(bravery)

Kindness is the 4th. She replaced blue soul.(integrity)

Perseverance is still the 5th. She hasn't replaced any others. (purple soul)

Integrity is the 6th. She replaced green soul.(kindness)

Bravery is the 7th. He replaced yellow soul.(Justice)

The protagonist is the 8th. She replaced Frisk. She has cyan soul.

-XXXXXX

"Foods, weapon, and..."

A girl who looks like 12 years old was writing something on a paper.

"Coat? No. outside is pretty warm. So..."

After one hour or so, She finished her preparations.

"Okay, that's ALL I need. Oh, wait. WEAPON!"

She couldn't ignore the rumor: In MT. Ebott lives the monster.

"Where's a knife... There it is."

She picked up a knife at a basement. Then she brushed her hair and tied it up with a red ribbon. Without some strange part, she seemed to finish preparing for a camping. However, there was no one but the girl. It was the same one hour ago. And the time was midnight.

It was dark and cold Because it was midnight. She went out. In this town, it's dangerous for a young girl to walking around at night. However, she wasn't scared at all and didn't want to go back. The girl just kept walking in safe ways. She knew where was dangerous, and where was safe. When she got to the mountain, it was twilight. Although it was a little hard to get to the top of the mountain, she patiently kept walking.

When it was getting bright and became morning, she got to the top of the mountain. She stood near of the hole. She started going down. Then she felt something strange. She couldn't touch her footsteps.

'What the- Is was real? Is the barrier ACTUALLY exist? No way, HOW could it be possible?'

After that, She couldn't go back even if she wants to. she gave up. Then she just kept going down. It didn't take long until she reached the flower garden.

She was looking around and tried to figure out where she arrived. And she found a piece of something which was red and seemed like a heart beating regularly. She picked up the piece. Near the piece, there was a knife which looked very old, dusty and had some blood stain. It scared the girl. She couldn't take the knife; it was too old and rusty. After all, she had to leave the place with the red piece leaving the knife behind.

The girl saw a door which looked sophisticated and old. She thought it was strange to be a door next to the flower garden. She walked through the door, though.

There was another door which looked very similar the previous one. When she tried to reach it, a flower popped up in front of her.

'Oops!'

That made her scared, but she kept her poker face. And she gripped her knife tightly. She thought it might be a monster.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

'... And you talk?'

"Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha?"

The girl said "yes." And let the flower talk.

"Golly, you must be so confused."

'Can you just stop saying "Blablabla and Blablabla..." and immediately get to the point?'

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

'THEN, JUST, YOU, TEACH, ME, THAT! WHATEVER, JUST GET TO THE POINT! I'M TOO TIRED TO LISEN TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!'

"I guess..."

"Look, just get to the point, okay?"

That came close, but she calmed down.

"Then... Here we go!"

'Ah, finally.'

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Like the flower said, she can see the cyan heart.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

'How can I do that?'

"What's the LV stands for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

'No one asked you that.'

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Don't worry. I'll share some with you!"

And he smiled; show her little, white pellets.

"Down here, LOVE is shared thought... little white..." friendliness pellets."

"Are you ready?"

"Move around! get as many as you can!"

So she did what he said: It made her hurt.

"What the fu-"

She looked down her hands. They were bleeding, and the wound really, really hurt.

"YOU IDIOT. In this world, it kills or BE killed."

"Why would ANYONE pass an opportunity like this!?"

While he saying, she fled.

"Die- Huh?"

...And when he notice she's gone, she's already left for the Ruins.

"Huff, huff... DAMMIT..."

Her wound was becoming bad.

"Hell..."

She searched for her backpack and found a bandage. She used that.

"Um... Are you okay?"

Someone-she never heard that voice-talked to the girl.

But no one was there.

"Who's there?"

"I'm the piece you've picked."

"What?"

"You were carrying a piece of my soul."

"Was I carrying a piece of SOUL?"

She surprised. A soul.'The very culmination of someone's being.' The thing she thought a kind of jewelry.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Frisk."

"... Call me Jessie."

"Are you hurt?"

"Well, A minute ago."

"See that light? it can cure you."

"How can I believe you? We've just met a little second ago."

"Why I lie to the one carrying a part of me?"

She nodded and decided to believe them.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with patience. Your HP maxed out."

The pain was gone. It caused her to fall asleep.

"HEY, wake up!"

"W-Well... I got'cha."

"There is an empty house over there. You can sleep there. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"O-Okey.."

While going to the house, she filled with PATIENCE. `


	2. Chapter 2: The house

They entered the next room. In the room, there were some switches and puzzles, but they didn't seem like work anymore.

"This area is filled with puzzles. We must solve them in order to go to the next room. But, they don't work anymore."

Frisk said.

'Then why do they tell me that?'

She thought by herself, but she didn't tell. They-'No, only the girl who is carrying the soul'-walked through the next room. There were nothing but useless switches.

In the next room of the next, a very old, worn dummy was there.

"What's that?"

She asked.

"That's a dummy for teaching me how to react to the monsters. Don't ask WHO taught me that."

"Then, where are they?"

"DON'T ask. okay? she isn't in Ruins."

"Anyway, you have to learn it."

they said.

"how to react to the monsters?"

"Yeah, do you have any kinds of weapon?"

She pulled out her knife, but it turned out to be a toy knife, unfortunately.

"Seriously?"

"... When I picked that, it was a too dark to realize."

they sighed.

"Well, we don't have other options. Until you get another one, you have to use it."

"If you encounter the monsters, you will enter the FIGHT. don't worry, most of the monster might not wanna hurt you."

"And?"

"While you are in a fight, you'll have four option. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY."

"While they attack you, you only can dodge it. When they stop, you can choose the options."

"FIGHT, this means you can attack them. If you have a deadly weapon, the damage will be bigger. And if you wanna hurt them a lot, the damage will be much bigger."

"ACT, you can check them ATTACK and DEFENCE. I'll tell you those. or you can make lose their wills to fight with you."

"ITEM, you can use your stuff in this options. If you eat monster's food, it's gonna heal you. or else."

"MERCY. you can flee, or spare them. It would be pretty good if you can always use it. But, life is not that easy. Huh?"

"Yeah... you're right, Frisk."

The next room seemed normal, until Frisk talk.

"This puzzle shouldn't work..."

They felt dangerous because of Frisk talk. The girl also felt nervous and scared. And she encountered a frog. She surprised; immediately she took back her calm. Calmly and patiently, she checked that monster.

"Froggit. ATK 4, DEF 5. Life is hard for this enemy."

She dodged their flys, and she talked to them.

"Even though your life is hard, bad times shall always pass away."

She gave them a mercy. She won. They dropped a gold coin and were gone.

"Are these real gold?"

Frisk said, "They're real." She pleased.

"YEAH! THAT RUMOR WAS TRUE! NOW, I'M NO MORE-"

She realized the soul was there.

"No more what?"

"Everyone have their own privacy. And it's my privacy."

"Okey. Now we get to know those puzzle don't work anymore.

In front of them, a puzzle-in case it works the room must be filled with thorns-was there.

"That's a pretty good thing."

She left for the next room.

The next room was ridiculously long. While she went, she talked to herself.

"Now, it's the end."

She pulled out a bottle from her backpack, drank some water, and kept walking. And she met some leaves and Froggit. She waved to them.

"Ribbit, Ribbit."

"They mean, "Oh, it's you."

Frisk explained. And she heard some advice about mercy. She entered another room: there were some candies. She picked a candy and left. She saw a light.

"A light on the leaves... It fills your patience."

They saved their progress. She just walked until she met a bug.

That monster looked like bugs, but a little bit different from bugs living in the surface. They seemed like covered with thin cloth. And they were crying. The girl waited until they calmed down. And when they stopped crying, she checked them.

"Whimsun, ATK 5, DEF 0. that sensitive monster finally get ready for the talk."

They thanked her, give some coins, and left. She left the room, too.

"Is gold pretty common here?"

She asked the soul.

"Well, yes."

"Then, why don't the mines come down here?"

"That's because of the barrier."

"Oh."

And she saw a ghost lying on the leaves. She avoided them. And she finally got the house.

"In this empty house, you can rest... it fills your patience."

she immediately went in the house, off to the bed, fell asleep.

She stood on the snow. Suddenly, A bone popped up on a bottom beneath her. Her apricot color skin soaked her blood. She died. And she woke up from the dream.

"What a horrible dream..."

She got out from the bed. She felt thirsty. So she drank some water, and decided to look around the house.

A fire in the fireplace disappeared a long time ago, everything was too worn out like the knife on the flowers. And strangely, she couldn't find the kitchen knife in a kitchen. An empty room where she slept seemed like no one was there for a while.

She walked away from the house to find a deadly weapon instead of the toy. And she found the one, a red, real knife. She picked it up, stabbed the air, and she asked to soul.

"How did you know there is an empty house?"

"Because that house is where I lived in the underground."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Where's exit of the Ruins?"

"A door in the basement of this house."

She walked to the basement, and opened the door. She filled with patience.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowdin

Author's note: I feel bad about it's getting shorter and shorter... So I decided to combine two chapters into one. This story updates sunday or monday in GMT +9 time zone!

Outside, there were bones. The bones, of which the girl has seen in her dream. And they broke her down. Any little screams came out of her throat. She has been broken down. Everything was quite the same. Her boots, clothes, ribbon, everything was the same. And all were covered with blood. She has been dead. A skeleton was looking down her dead body.

The time went back. Frisk made it go back. She repeated all she did, without questions. She could remember everything she had experienced. She wondered only one thing. "What the hell killed me? What was that?" But she and Frisk knew what she had to do to go through that skeleton. It took a long time to decide. Leave, or stay. Usually, she used to choose to stay. She thought 'Attempting causes horrible consequence.' So she decided to keep this condition. Whether it is bad or not, patiently she endured.

That time she chose leaving. That time, it was her patience that made her keep going enduring her fear for unsafe, unstable future. Not a gloomy, uncertain present. She opened the door, again. The night had already come. Snows had fallen down. The bones popped up again. Her soul fell down on it. She jumped with all her might. She was filled with patience. More than ever. She gripped her knife tightly. That was nailed on the snow. The bones came to her. She started running. Fast and calmly, she dodged the attack from the bones. She saw the cyan light coming from skeleton's eye.

Cyan bones shut her. White bones were coming toward her. She ran to the cyan bones. She had to cover an endless wound, but she didn't. The skeleton got shocked. She was gripping the knife, while she was coming to him. He ran away and gone. She tied her shoelace. She had to be stealthy, at that time. She sighed and crumpled her face. She sat on a box, which is near her. She started crying. It was too cold and scared. She wanted to stab him. And in the underground, it would be hard to survive. She regretted her decision.

But she couldn't cry. It wasn't her role: Calling mom and dad and crying like a baby. snow was becoming a blizzard. She had to stand up.

"Are you alright?"

She brushed away the tears. Her patience had made her strong before, it was the same that time.

"I'm alright. Let's move."

She stood up.

"I'm alright..."

Nobody knew, who was the one she was talking to.

There was no one because it was dark at night. In the place only had the light, a quiet voice echoed.

"You try... to stay patient."

She searched the box. In the box were a cowboy hat and a gun. She wore the hat. and tried to use the gun. She failed. It was empty. She poorly opened a cylinder. But there was nothing but a casing.

'Shit.'

She put the gun in her backpack. Cold covered her.

The girl who kept walking saw a defenseless guard post. Thankfully, no one was there. She can take a break there; She didn't. She had to get a place, somewhere she can be safe before it was getting bright. But She couldn't be sure that that kind of places even existed. The cold was threatening her. And she saw more stable guard post. It seemed like the soldier had already fallen asleep. She walked out. That time, the soldier was awoken.

"Did something move? or... Was it just a dream?"

She stopped. It would be the same whatever she does. She gripped the knife tightly.

"Umm... there's nothing."

She couldn't stop her leg. It was trembling. She constrained her fear, tried to keep walking.

When she saw the ice, she could avoid them. When she saw a trash, she could ignore that. There was no exception. She only cared for one thing: the light. But she couldn't ignore the time. Whatever the puzzles were, she skipped them. Instead, she had to stomp the thorns. Her feet started bleeding. She used a bandage. it was hurt, the backpack was weighing down her. She took them. there were puzzles all over, her feet covered endless wound.

The girl was too tired, but all of a sudden she saw the light.

"You keep your patience..."

Patience. the thing made her move, the power she can take it, no matter how hard it is. She kept going, just kept going.

She encountered a big dog. A member of the Royal Guard. She was filled with fear. She tried to keep calm. She had to make them go away. She pulled out a can, open it, threw it away as far as she could. It cut her hands. She ran away.

She got to a town. small and peaceful. She stopped running. She felt her knees were getting weak. She couldn't stand straight. She fell. She stood up and got to the light at her last strength.

"At least, you must be safe here. It fills your patience."

The girl took off her backpack. Frisk gave her advice.

"You can put on your backpack in the box. So, when you find another box, you can take it from that box."

"Cool."

She went to an inn. Her look was so miserable enough to get owner's sympathy.

"Oh, my! How did you be like that?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she asked.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, You even don't have to pay! Sleep tight and Good dreams."

Right after she entered the room, she immediately fell asleep.

She woke up in the next noon. She went to the bathroom, showered, and thought about the knife and gun.

'Were there owners' of the knife and the gun? If there were, who were they? What happened to them? Why did they leave the knife and the guns behind? Are they alive?'

'... Maybe, Can I find another human?'

She really wanted to run into another human, who can keep her company. Another survivor. She went down to the counter.

"Have you ever seen any human being?"

"I've never seen any humans down here. I've just heard an old story about them. Do you wanna listen to the story?"

It was a kind of hope to her.

"A long time ago, a human who had a gun visited our town. He saw us and said he had no intention to attack us. He took out the bullets from the gun and threw them away. But he had still one bullet left in his gun."

"Ah, to be honest..."

"I bet he did something awful with that."

She said "yes." She didn't want to get doubt.

She left the inn. She thought their prejudice toward humans is out of line.

'No, It's wouldn't be true... Poor man...'

She asked Frisk.

"Why do they hate all human beings?"

"... I don't know ANYTHING about that. Don't ask."

She nodded, and decided to look around the town. She wanted to get more information not to be thought as a human, who they hate so much.

The town seemed peaceful, but she couldn't forget what the owner of the inn said. For the human, underground had been dangerous and hard for humans to survive. The monsters were prejudiced against a man who decided not to attack. She hated that fact. She felt sorry for him, felt sorry for another human.

And it would be easy for her to hate all of the monsters unless there were no problems living in the underground. She was so confused.

'What's good? What's bad? What's right? What's wrong?'

She also thought about the skeleton.

'Why the fucking skeleton attacked me? Because I'm a human? Did he do the same thing to other humans?'

She walked into a fog.

"OH MY! THAT'S A... THAT'S A HUMAN?"

She heard a voice. She gripped her knife tightly.

"EHEM! HUMAN, YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AREA..."

She was relieved.

'If he excited, it'll easy to go through him.'

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU!"

"AND YOU WILL TRANSFER TO THE CAPITAL!"

'Wow, perfect. He is believing his power too much.'

"NOW COME... ONLY IF YOU DARE!"

"The skeleton blocks the way."

Frisk explained.

"HUMAN, CAN YOU HOLD ON WITH MY 'BLUE ATTACK'!?"

Her soul became blue. It fell down.

"YOU ARE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK!"

She didn't even know the soul she feels gravity is blue.

She tried to figure out how to flee from him. And she got the idea. The idea was to jump to the skeleton and slip between his legs. She made that.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, HUMAN!? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU!"

...And she already disappeared into the fog. She filled with patience.


	4. Chapter 4 : Justice

Auther's note: I'm really sorry for being late. Now I've got the summer vacation! So I can write more!

And from now on, I'll upload the protagonist's POV version! The numbering is like Chapter A, B, C,

(Don't worry. It's going to end before Z.)

After the girl disappeared into the fog and got out from it, she heard a sound of water. She was hard to breathe, but she managed to do.

"Look down."

Frisk said.

She did and she found a red piece.

"Care about these. I SAVED your life!"

They grouched. She asked them.

"Why are you helping me? You haven't even met me before."

"Of course it's not free. If you keep finding my soul, I'll keep helping you."

She frowned.

"So, why do you wanna find those? And, what will you gonna do after it's done?"

It took a little time for them to answer the question.

"Umm... I don't have any plans. I just wanna complete."

She nodded.

"How was that broken?"

Suddenly, They got mad. They used to be before when she asked about their past or human. At that time they were much angrier.

"DO NOT ASK ME! I HAVE MY PRIVERSY! DO YOU FEEL OKAY IF SOMEONE ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR PRIVERSY, HUH!?"

There was nothing to say. She hung down her head. It meant: I won't ask you anything anymore.

And she found out the light.

"An IMPORTANT rule for us... It fills you with patience."

She thought they are good friends. She doesn't want to lose them. Because she needed them for her sake.

She saw a cyan flower.

"That was called 'Echo Flower'. If you say something to that flower, it repeats endlessly."

Frisk explained. She moved. She couldn't feel her legs; She just pretended she was okay.

'If I run once again, I will puke.'

She found the box, which was mysterious. It was like a teleporter. If you put something in the box and you find the same box anywhere, you can take out the same one you put in, like magical webs. She took out her backpack from the box and shouldered it. Then she drank some water. She saw the road, on which stones were falling. She didn't think she could make it. Instead of trespassing that road, she chose the under way of the road.

Unfortunately, the way she took was a dead lock. A voice was coming out from an echo flower in the end.

"Shit, Everything is shit... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM! I JUST HAD A BULLET!"

She thought that voice was the gun's owner's one.

"Should I end it now and give up everything? No... It's not over... JUSTICE never dies. I can change them. I will show JUSTICE to them all."

She imagined how glad if he's alive.

'Did he get down here just like me?'

She put down the gun, for showing him respect.

'Rest In Peace...'

And she said sorry to the voice.

'It rains. Sorry, I'll keep using your hat.'

She thought that way ― The way stones were falling ― might be okay if she keeps walking through the wall. She was wrong Because there's a hole in the wall. She fell.

"Ahh...Dammit!"

It was more like a place than a hole. She found an apron and wore it. And she kept walking the way.

She reached a bush. And she got to the middle of that, She heard a footstep sound and the skeleton's voice.

"H―HI, UNDYNE... I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT."

She held her breath. She could hear a very excited voice, a voice from right next to her.

"Wow... That's Undyne... REAL Undyne..."

It came from a monster kid. He was watching that monster wearing an armor.

"I FOUND A HUMAN. ...OF COURSE, I FOUGHT AGAINST HER. BUT SHE... SHE RAN AWAY."

"... Find her. She must be around here."

The skeleton left. The girl tried to move without any single noise. But that monster realized her movement.

Fortunately, the monster kid walked away. It seemed like the monster thought that movement was kid's thing. the monster left.

'If there was only me... I don't wanna imagine.'

The kid was watching her.

"Wow... Undyne saw you! How did you make it?!"

She felt hard to explain everything to him, so she just spoke vaguely.

According to the kid's saying, the monster was wearing the armor called 'Undyne' which was the cool one for monster kids. For the girl, Undyne was nothing but deadly one.

"Let's go! Let's see the bad guys getting mess by Undyne!"

'Now am I... "The bad guy"? Holy shit.'

"Let's save our progress."

Frisk said.

"Yeah. I don't, no, NEVER wanna do it again."

"The fear tried to stop you... But you managed with your patience."

It was true. Like always. She filled with patience.


	5. Chapter 5 : It smells like 'Kindness'

Author's note: If you read it, Please leave me your review. It's the only method I can listen to your opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl just kept going. She got to a road blocked by water. It was too deep to go in and pass it. Fortunately, She found a solution.

"'When four Bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout.'"

She read it.

"Can I go through it like a real bridge if four Bridge seeds sprout?"

"Yes."

"That's strange..."

She made four Bridge seeds align in the water and they gradually sprout to form a bridge, so she walked on it. But there was another road blocked by water. She sighed.

She thought how she can make a bridge in this curved road. She walked around for several minutes. She got an idea. It worked very well. And she went in a dark room.

There were few Echo flowers, shiny stones. She heard a voice from the flower.

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky."

"But all we have are sparkling stones..."

"If thousands of people wish together, it can't be wrong! The king will prove that."

"I wish my sister and I will see real star someday."

'They wanna go outside... But the barrier only can open by the seven human soul. I didn't think it's true. But I, I... feel pity to that man. Am I wrong?'

"Did you wished anything?"

She asked.

"No. I didn't. I wanted to survive, but I didn't wish to the star."

She nodded and moved.

In the next room, some words have written on the wall.

"It seems like ancient writing."

"I'm sure I learned it before..."

Frisk said.

"Okay, I got it. 'The war between humans and monster.'... What are you doing?"

She found another writing which she could read.

"'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Underground'"

So they both read the words.

"'Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear.'"

Frisk read it.

"I'm sure you already know that. The monster hates humans. You should hide what you are If you're human."

She read it.

"'Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster... Just to equal the power of a single human soul.'"

Frisk kept reading.

"'And they react negatively whatever humans do.'"

She read it.

"'But humans have one weakness. Ironically, It is the strength of their soul.'"

Frisk read it.

"'So, you don't have to give KINDNESS to them.'"

She read it.

"'Its power allows it to persist outside of the human body. even after death.'"

Frisk read it.

"'You couldn't get any reward. Instad of the word 'Thank you', you will see wasted foods, denied KINDNESS. that's all you can get.'"

She read it.

"'If the monsters defeat humans, they can take its soul. A monster with human soul... A horrible beast with unfathomable power.'"

Frisk read it.

"'So...'"

She read it.

"'Who needs KINDNESS?'"

It was the end of writing.

She smelled the apron. It smelled like foods.

"That's... Who's fault?"

"I don't know, And I don't wanna know."

Frisk said.

'Maybe, they would know. But I don't.'

She got to the end of the road.

The ground was flying. And It was moving between two roads. She jumped on that. Then she quietly went to the road. It was a very common road. There was no one but the girl and Frisk. She just made her move. But there was someone, Undyne.


	6. Chapter A : I'm fool

Fuck.

What have I done?

You fool asshole.

Okay, Let's remember what happened from the beginning.

I heard some rumors. Like, "MT. Ebott is safe. And there's a lot of golds!" I should be stopped what I was thinking that time. At least, I must don't climb this mountain. But I did. Shit.

And, there's no food, waters, hopes, or anything I need. No one will try to find me. No hope in here.

And... If monsters are really living here, It's the worst.

I have some foods and waters, but It will run out. Very soon.

There's some flower, But I don't wanna know what happens If I eat this.

And the mountain is blocking by the barrier. I have no way to leave.

So, I Don't have any choice. shit.

It's not battered than left alone without any food. Maybe It can be worst than that.

Shit.


	7. Chapter B : Cans taste nothing

Okay, Now the situation is better. I met talking flower and I was about to die. But from now, I'm safe. Yeah. I met a friend. The soul who called 'Frisk'. They are nice to me. At least now.

I'm finding a house. If I find it, I'll sleep. And maybe, I can find foods. It means I don't have to be hungry anymore. All I have is some cans for one week. So I have to get foods as fast as I can.

Ah, Shit. I took a knife from my house. A TOY knife. I bet I'm the moron. I want to throw it away. But... Let's be calm.

Now, finally, I can sleep. I haven't slept at last night. Good...dream.

You know, I forgot How good this feel. Sleeping in a bed... Nothing like a good sleep. But I don't have time for that. There's no food; I found enough water. Now let's find a deadly knife.

I found it. Yeah. Now it's a time for the meal.

Cans taste nothing. I've eaten cans, almost every day. I don't like cans. often It cut my hands. Now, It's time to say goodbye.

Goodbye, Ruins.


	8. Chapter 6 : Decide to be

Sorry guys... I had to rest. But Now I'm okay! And as always, there might be some wrong grammar or spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl ran away. She didn't know where she was going. Amour was shining. Spears appeared. She had no choice.

Undyne harmed the girl with her spear. One spear cut the girl's leg. The girl started bleeding. Another spear cut the girl's left arm. The girl's backpack weighed down their owner. Undyne kept attacking the girl. The girl was limping and bleeding.

The girl saw a bush, hid in there. And the girl started crawling. Undyne was getting closer. And Undyne caught somebody.

It was a monster kid. Undyne put him down and left.

"She TOUCHED me!"

The girl tried to heal herself with bandages. Fastly bandages ran out. The girl sighed. The kid left.

The girl saw the light.

"What a waste."

Because of the light's heal, bandages fell down.

She saw the Echo flower. Some words came out.

"It hurts... Why are they attacking me? Because I'm a demon? Should I didn't threw my knife?"

It sounded like a younger child than the girl. Crying, young kid's voice. Everything made her feel pity. She felt pity for the humans. She wanted to meet other humans. At least, she wanted to know what they experienced. It was kind of belief. 'Somebody in the past would know what I should do.' She thought.

"What's the star?"

A monster asked the girl. She thought about the sky. Stars didn't mean anything to her.

"Can you touch it?"

She remembered old memories. But she couldn't figure when she knew stars too far to touch.

"Can you eat it?"

Sometimes, She saw some snacks shaped like stars. She hadn't eaten that.

"Can you kill it?"

'Sounds like novel's title.' She thought. 'Killing stars. Killing. Kill. death. Will I survive? Or will I die just like them? would it take a long time?'

She thought.

"Are you a star?"

"NO."

She answered. She was too dirty to be the star.

Underground's Everywhere was beautiful but nothing meant to the girl. Like stars. She moved. She tried to don't feel anything. Pity, sad, pain... Anger. Anger for the monsters.

The girl found a frying pan. Smelled same to the apron. She took it. She moved. And put on the knife in her pocket. She saw the echo flowers, but she didn't care, she couldn't care. Because she felt too many feelings. She was so confused. But she could walk away from the flowers. She waited until she calms down. She was patient.

'Just sit down, try to feel nothing. Be empty. Quickly, force to that.'

She told to herself, forced to be empty. And she walked and walked. Until she felt better. No, at least she thought she is okay. Even she still felt pity, anger, and something she didn't want to feel.

The girl didn't use to do something for other people. But this time, she wanted to do something for people who died. It wasn't revenging. She wanted to do things they wanted to do. She didn't want to feel that, but she can't control her emotion. Eventually, she decided to do that. Being just. Being monsters' mind. And keep her patience. Survive. She made up her mind. So she didn't have to force to be empty. She got hope, she got belief, she didn't felt hollow anymore. She didn't confuse anymore. She didn't care which side is right or wrong anymore. 'We don't have to be perfectly right.' She got back that way she had lived. The way she becoming patient.


End file.
